Semusim
by Maxverllion
Summary: Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama. Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?
1. Chapter 1

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

**oOo**

**U**sai membaca sebuah buku, Uzumaki Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamar yang kala itu diluar sedang turun hujan dengan derasnya.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang apatis.

Dirinya yang dulu bagai telah lapuk hanya oleh sebuah peristiwa. Sorotan mata yang dahulu penuh dengan semangat, kini redup seperti tidak ada gairah kehidupan lagi.

Naruto merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri, perang bathin yang kadang membuatnya semakin terpuruk mengakibatkan rasa hambar pada hari-harinya.

Berbagai saran dari kerabat bahkan keluarganya, tak pernah ditanggapi, ia selalu mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

Dirinya yang dulu, telah hilang bak sampan yang sedang mendayung ditengah laut lalu terdampar oleh ombak dan tenggelam.

Upaya melawan kenyataan yang telah terjadi hanya sia-sia, berharap pada satu hal yang kemungkinannya sangat tipis hanya menghabiskan waktu.

Benci dirinya jika ia harus mengakui bahwa saat ini hatinya sangat kesepian.

Menghela nafas, hanya itu yang dilakukannya. Sejenak memejamkan matanya membiarkan diri terlelap dalam kedamaian dan menghiraukan segalanya.

"Naruto.."

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuyarkan lamunannya dan dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya.

"Kakek genit?" Mata saphire nya melirik pria paruh baya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu! Aku ini seorang produser" omel Jiraiya yang sangat mengerti kondisi Naruto dan coba menghiburnya.

"Hahaha kau kan memang genit,apalagi terhadap gadis-gadis muda. Wajar saja semua aktrismu perempuan"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai harus bongkar aibku seperti itu, Naruto"

Jiraiya tidak menyangkal akan fakta yang Naruto ucapkan, akan tetapi perkataan itu justru memicu pikiran yang sangat sensitif.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah aktris, apa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu,Naruto?"

"Kau kan hanya mengenalkanku pada beberapa ekor saja, Kakek genit"

"Memangnya kau pikir itu hewan berekor? Mereka yang kukenalkan padamu adalah aktrisku yang sudah berkelas"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan wanita" Naruto mencoba menerka arah perbincangan selanjutnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali bekerja?" Pertanyaan Jiraiya membuat Naruto enggan menjawabnya sehingga hanya menggelengkan kepala menandakan 'aku tidak tahu'. "Kita sudah hampir dua tahun di_Kumogakure_, apa kau tidak berniat pulang keapartemen lamamu, Naruto!?" Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela ikut menatap tetesan air hujan yang sedang turun kian mereda.

"Entahlah... Tak ada harapan, sekalipun aku pulang hanya akan memperburuk dan itu tak ada jaminan akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku berusaha menyembunyikannya"

Hening sejenak.

"Lusa aku akan ke_Konohagakure _, mungkin kurang lebih aku akan kembali dalam waktu satu bulan" Mata Jiaiya melirik tajam.

"Pergilah saja, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, jangan lupa titip salam pada orang-orang disana ya.. He he he" Cengiran Naruto tak ubahnya dipaksakan membuat Jiraiya tidak tega meninggalkannya seorangdiri, akan tetepi tuntutan kerjaan juga sudah mengejarnya.

"O iya, aku hampir lupa. Nagato memberiku, ini..."Jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Paspor?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah menerimanya dari Jiraiya.

"Iya, Nagato sekarang ada di_Tetsugakure, _dia sedang dalam tahap teraphy. Mungkin kau bisa membantunya daripada hanya diam disini? Sendirian pula!" Jiraiya segera berlalu membiarkan Naruto yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

oOo

**KRIET...**

Bunyi sebuah pintu mengalihkan pandangan sepasang mata amethyst, perlahan tapi pasti mata itu semakin tajam seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka semakin lebar.

"Apa ada orang didalam? Hallo?!" Teriak seseorang dibalik pintu, lalu perlahan sosok itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Mata biru itu menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut dengan seksama sehingga pada detik berikutnya pandangan mata mereka, Saphire bertemu dengan Amethyst.

"Hinata?" Sosok itu menyebutkan nama sipemilik manik mata yang bersemu ungu.

"Naruto?" Perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata pun memanggil nama laki-laki itu

"Kau kah itu Hyuuga Hinata?" Keterkejutan diantara keduanya setelah kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya mereka tak saling sapa. "Sedang... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang terpaku.

"Naruto! Apa kabar?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut merah panjang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kak Nagato! Kau sudah sehat?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau sedang sakit?"

"Yah begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" Nagato melirik tongkat yang berada disamping kirinya. "Kukira kau masih betah diKumo heh!"

"He he he, Kakek-genit itu pulang ke Konoha jadi ya terpaksa aku kesini"

"Begitukah? Apa kau sudah membawa pakaian yang cukup? Sepertinya besok akan ada badai salju"

"Baru juga sampai dan belum sempat jalan-jalan sudah mau disambut badai, keterlaluan sekali"

"Jangan cerewet, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan segera makan malam" Nagato berjalan kearah dapur "Hinata, Bisakah tolong antarkan Naruto kekamarnya?"

"Ah kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Tunjukkan saja jalannya agar aku tidak tersesat" Dengan tampang bodohnya Naruto percaya diri berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan membuka sebuah sebuah pintu.

"Kau akan tidur disana?" Nagato melirik Naruto "Itu perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerjaku, disana ada anjing peliharaanku, kalau kau siap dicakar dan menambah coreng pipimu tak masalah tuh"

"Hihihi.." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang tidak berubah seperti yang dikenalnya semasa kuliah dulu.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Menahan malu hingga terpaksa membuang muka.

"Ehem.."Hinata berusaha untuk tidak pecah lagi tawanya didepan Naruto "Mari..."Ucapnya dengan lemah lembut.

oOo

"Hinata.. Maaf merepotkan, tapi terimakasih telah membantuku" Naruto masih setengah hati malu atas kecerobohannya tadi.

"Tak apa Naruto.." Hinata tersenyum maklum "Sudah tugasku menggantikan Kak Nagato selama beliau sakit"

"Hehehe kalau begitu besok-besok aku akan membantumu deh" Naruto nyengir dengan lebarnya, dan itu membuahkan sesuatu yang ganjil pada hati Hinata.

oOo

**Bersambung...**

**Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca FanFict pertama saya :)**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak anda (bagi yang bersedia)**

*saya menulisnya+mempublishnya via handphone jadi diharap maklum karena paragrafnya

**Salam damai..**

**Keep calm and keep stay cool,**

**We are family :D**

**NaruHina Lovers**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

Chapter 2

**OoOoO**

**S**ore itu semua sedang berkumpul menikmati makan malam mereka disebuah ruangan.

"Naruto, kudengar dulu kau akan bertunangan dengan gadis Haruno?" Nagato membuka percakapan, Naruto melirik Hinata yang juga meliriknya.

"Tidak" Naruto melanjutkan menyuap makanannya.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto tetap fokus melahap makanannya.

"Kak Nagato, aku permisi untuk membuat teh" pamit Hinata

Keheningan tercipta dikeduanya, membuat Naruto tidak nyaman dalam kondisi yang canggung seperti itu.

"Dia.. Sudah menikah" Ucap Naruto perlahan dan menaruh garpu serta sendoknya "Aku tak mungkin mengharapkan kembalinya Sakura padaku, demi sahabatku aku yang harus menjauhkan perasaan itu dan menguburnya sedalam mungkin"

"Tapi bukan dengan cara kau menyiksa dirimu sampai sedemikian rupa, Naruto. Apa kau juga akan mengubur masa depanmu bersama perasaan yang sudah lampau itu?" Nagato ikut menghentikan tangannya dan menaruh sendoknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak punya pemikiran apapun"

"Apakah kau itu benar-benar seorang Naruto?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan" Naruto segera berdiri dan membereskan piring dan gelas yang telah dipakainya

**OoOoO**

Badai salju malam itu sangat besar sehingga sebagian telah menutupi sebelah rumah itu.

Hanya melihat dibalik jendela lagi. Ingin rasanya ikut terbawa badai itu dan hanyut membawa perasaan yang membebaninya.

Rasa gelisah selalu menghantuinya, hingga malam itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Cuaca dinginpun tak bisa menahan keringat yang kian bercucuran.

"Ugh.."Naruto melepas bajunya bertelanjang dada berharap rasa panas ditubuhnya menghilang, tiba-tiba lampu mati dan seisi rumah itu menjadi gelap gulita. "E-eh? Mati lampu?" Tangan Naruto menelusuri meja dan lemari samping tempat tidurnya berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sumber cahaya untuk menerangi kamarnya.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok**

"Naruto, apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara dibalik pintu itu mengagetkan Naruto, segera menuju asal suara dan membukakan pintu.

"Hinata?" Meski dalam keadaan gelap Naruto tahu pasti itu Hinata karena tidak ada perempuan lain dikediaman Nagato.

"Maaf menganggu Naruto"

"O, oh tidak, ada apa?"

"Bisa antar aku kedapur? Aku..."

"Hahaha kau takut gelap?"

"U-um.. Aku mau mengambil lilin, ta-pi.." Entah ada hawa apa yang membuat Hinata jadi kaku

"Aku juga butuh lilin, ayo.."Tangan Naruto segera menarik lengan Hinata, dalam keremangan Hinata mengikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati Naruto! Disana ada-"

**Jduak..**

"I-i-di-di-dih sakit"

"Baru juga mau kuingatkan, disamping pintu dapur itu ada tiang" Hinata mendekat, dan mencoba meraba dahi Naruto dan serasa ada yang basah "Kau berdarah Naruto" Hinata kini yang menarik tangan Naruto "Duduklah, sementara aku mencari lilin sebentar"

"Iya.. Ugh.."Naruto meringis mengusap-ngusap dahinya

**Srek..**

Hinata menyalakan beberapa lilin disana, sehingga penerangannya cukup benderang. Segera Hinata mengambil wadah kecil dan handuk serta air hangat juga beberapa obat kearah Naruto dan secepat mungkin ia membasuh wajah Naruto dan memberikan pengobatan pada lukanya.

Naruto hanya diam tak mampu berkata apa dan melakukan apa, hanya menurut, mata birunya memandang dengan teliti wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Lain kali jangan terburu-buru, pada akhirnya kau terluka hanya karena benturan pada tiang kan?" Hinata menempelkan plaster. Sadar karena Naruto tak merespon apapun, Hinata melirik dan terkejut mendapatkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja.

Nafas yang kian makin meburu dalam temaram sinar dari lilin membuat hidung mereka beradu, Hinata tak ingin apapun terjadi padanya,akan te tapi ia tak bisa menarik diri dan pada akhirnya ia pasrah dan menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah rasa pada kecupannya.

Tangan Naruto merengkuh pinggulnya, dan Hinata melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam namun Naruto masih dengan sentuhan lembut. Hinata terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya karena pernafasnnya yang terasa sesak.

"Hinata.." Bisik Naruto, tatapannya seolah akan menenggelamkannya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona mencoba mundur dengan tangan menyentuh dada Naruto. Ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto telanjang dada.

"Kyaaaaaaaa" Hinata refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia akui Naruto tampak seksi saat seperti itu, sisa-sisa keringatnya membuat kharisma tersendiri pada tubuhnya. Hinata segera mengambil jarak dan membelakangi Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "K-Kau, sejak kapan kau tidak memakai bajumu?"

"Sedari tadi, karena gerah aku melepas bajuku dikamar dan saat kau datang aku lupa memakainya lagi" Naruto berdiri memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"E-eh.. Ap-apa yang kau lakukan mesum!" Hinata memberontak akan tetapi pelukan Naruto lebih kuat dan tidak sebanding dengan tenaganya. Naruto tak ingin menyakiti jadi dia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mengambil lilin.

"Selamat malam Hinata.." Ucapnya, lalu segera menuju kekamarnya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dengan jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

"Selamat malam Naruto" Lirihnya.

**OoOoO**

**Bersambung...**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Olalalalalala akhirnya~**

**Kelar juga chap 2 ini hehehehe**

**Osh, silakan tinggalkan jejak anda.**

**Terimakasih karena telah mengikuti cerita saya.**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers Family :**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

**OoOoO**

**P**agi itu ketika Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ia mendapati Nagato sedang duduk diujung kasurnya.

"Kak Nagato?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Iya.." Naruto menyingkap selimutnya kesamping dan menurunkan kakinya kelantai. "Ada apa sepagi ini?"

"Sepupuku, Karin. Besok akan kesini" Nagato berdiri bertumpu pada tongkatnya."Sementara itu, besok ada undangan dari rekan kerjaku"

"Jadi.. Aku harus memilih antara menemani sepupumu atau pergi memenuhi undangan rekan kerjamu?"Naruto menguap.

"Begitulah, tapi aku berasumsi kau takkan bisa menghadapi sepupuku yang bawel" Nagato menghela nafas."Tapi kunjungan itu juga lama"

"Kalau itu bisa membantumu, kenapa tidak?" Naruto nyengir."Lagipula aku bisa sambil jalan-jalan. Kan?"

Nagato hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Maaf mengganggu" Sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut mengalihkan pandangan mereka."Semuanya sudah bersiap memulai pembersihan, kak Nagato"

"Pembersihan?"

"Kau mau rumahku menjadi gunung salju?" Kata Nagato dengan canda menuju kearah Hinata,tepatnya keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Aku akan segera turun" Naruto bergegas mengenakan pakaian tebal.

...

"Apa kau tidak mandi dulu, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang mengekor Naruto turun tangga.

"Kau mau menbunuhku, Hinata? Dingin begini bisa mati beku deh hahaha." Oceh Naruto yang melirik Hinata dibelakangnya, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum geli.

Ruangan itu cukup luas,dengan warna coklat kayu, kursi yang besar beserta TV yang lebar berada diruangan yang sama. Butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk menuju pintu keluar karena banyak lorong di beberap ruangan.

"Lah, kenapa ada banyak orang disini? Kak Nagato mana?"Naruto celingukan mencari sosok pria rambut merah khas Uzumaki.

"Mana mungkin beliau ikut, Naruto" Hinata mengambil dua skop besar. "Kak Nagato menyewa orang-orang ini untuk membantu kita"

"_Kita?_"

Hinata mengangguk, memberikan satu skop pada Naruto dan ia segera bergabung dengan yang lainya.

Sementara Hinata dan orang lain sibuk menyingkirkan salju dari tepian rumah itu, Naruto malah dengan santainya membuat bola salju dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melemparkan bola salju itu ke arah Hinata.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto terus mengusili Hinata dengan bola-bola salju buatannya, membuat yang bersangkutan kesal karena mengganggu pekerjaannya dan jadi tambah berantakan.

"Naruto! Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main?" Omel Hinata yang mulai capek. Naruto mendekat kesamping Hinata.

"Kau berubah drastis sekali, Hinata" kata Naruto, yang kemudian ikut menyekop salju dan membuangnya kesamping.

"Aku tetap sama." Sahut Hinata acuh.

"_Well.. _Dulu setahuku, kau amat pendiam dan pemalu"

"Mungkin.." Hinata menghela nafas dan menjauh dari Naruto, tidak ingin masa lalunya terbongkar.

"Atau kau marah karena semalam?" Tanya Naruto dan yang ditanya malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lupakan saja."Hinata pindah ke samping Naruto, lebih tepatnya menghindarinya,akan tetapi Naruto terus mendekatinya.

"Mungkin ya, karena meski kita dulu kuliah bersama. Tapi beda fakultasnya, jadi aku tidak begitu tau tentangmu" Naruto mengingat dulu saat Hinata selalu memergokinya diperpustakaan bersama Sakura. Dan Hinata hanya tersipu tatkala bertatapan langsung dengannya, tapi melihat Hinata yang sekarang Naruto jadi janggal. Perubahan yang sangat besar. Apa iya jadi psikiater juga merubah psikisnya?

"Naruto, cepat kerjakan. Sudah hapir selesai"

Hinata jadi tampak seperti wanita galak nan sangar, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya semakin cantik dibanding dahulu. Tubuhnya pun tampak sangat membentuk.

"Ah, iya"Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

**OoOoO**

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 2 jam menyingkirkan gundukan salju itu untuk benar-benar rapi seperti semula, Naruto beserta yang lainnya segera berisirahat.

"Kak Nagato, kenapa kau tidak merekrut pembantu saja?" Tanya Naruto yang ngos-ngosan karena selama bekerja Hinata terus mengomeli dan menyuruhnya ini-itu.

"Mereka sekarang yang akan melakukannya" Nagato melirik orang-orang sewaan itu.

"Kenapa kebanyakan laki-laki? 8 orang, sedangkan perempuannya cuma ada 4?"Naruto menghitung jumlahnya.

"Ya kan permpuan hanya mengurusi bagian didapur. Sedangkan laki-laki sekeliling rumah. Sebenarnya kurang" Nagato menyesap teh hijaunya. "Kalian boleh kembali ketempat kalian" Para pekerja itu segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Apa setiap tahun seperti itu?"

"Kadang-kadang sih, Tetsu memang kota salju jadi tidak tentu apakah tiap tahun, bulan, minggu atau hari. Tapi kita bisa memprediksinya lewat satelit"

"Benar-benar merepaotkan, hoaaaamsss" Naruto menguap, melirik Hinata yang sedang menikmati kue keringnya, Naruto terpaku pada mata Hinata yang sangat sejuk.

"Hinata.."Panggil Nagato

"Ya, kak Nagato?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika kau menggatikanku keluar kota?"

"Tentu tidak, selama kak Nagato percaya padaku"

"Baiklah, besok kalian pergi ke _Namigakure. _Sekarang bereskan pakaian kalian dahulu"

"_Kalian?_"

"Iya, kau Hinata, bersama Naruto. Besok Karin akan kemari, kau tak usah khawatir" Kata Nagato dan ekor matanya melirik Naruto "Pakailah mobilku, nanti kalian menginap dipondok tepi danau punya kakekku"

Naruto dalam hati menggerutu, bagaimana dia bisa bersama Hinata yang penuh dengan ego?

Hanya berdua.

**OoOoO**

"Naruto tidakkah kau menyetir terlalu cepat?"

Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kemudi, melihat fokus kearah depan tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang mimik mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku menyetir dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan orang lain."

Hinata melirik spidometer."Aku ingin sampai disana dalam keadaan utuh." Entah sejak kapan sikap Hinata begitu memuakkan. Dan sepertinya akan cukup lama mereka di Namigakure. Benar-benar hari yang panjang.

Saat melewati jalur keluar Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah mini mart mengingat mereka membutuhkan persediaan makanan.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku memilih menu sesuai seleraku?"Naruto melirik Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keduanya turun dari mobil dan masuk kesebuah minimart.

Sangat kaku tidak seperti kemarin.

Naruto mendesah ketika ia melihat sederetan rak mie-cup segera ia mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya pada keranjang belanjaannya, berikutnya pada rak kue kering,susu dan minuman lainnya.

Setelah usai mereka bertemu lagi ditempat kasir pembayaran.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya."Kata Naruto begitu melihat Hinata akan mengeluatkan kartu kreditnya.

Setelah pembayaran mereka bergegas menuju mobil.

"Sebelum kita sampai dipondok, kita harus menetapkan peraturan."Mata Hinata melirik Naruto yang hanya mengangguk. "Aku hanya akan mencuci pakaianku sendiri, aku tidak akan membereskan sampahmu. Aku juga hanya akan memasak untuk diriku sendiri, karena lidah kita belum tentu satu selera"

Oh, sempurna. Iya sempurna hidup bersama seorang wanita tapi melakukan hal-hal itu seperti hidup sendiri. Naruto hanya menghela nafas tersenyum.

"Kurasa akan cukup adil jika kita berbagi tugas, nona Hyuuga."

"Oke."

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan yang diberitahukan oleh Nagato.

Pondok itu mungil dan kuno serta terawat rapi. Pemandangan keseluruhan sangat indah bak lukisan.

Naruto menghentikan mobil depan pondok dan mematikan mesin. Segera ia menuju kebelakang mobil membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan koper mereka.

"Kunci pondoknya ada padamu kan, nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka memasuki pondok itu, segera membereskan barang-barang mereka dan segera menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukan?" Tiba-tiba Hinata berada dibelakang Naruto yang baru saja membuka kopernya.

"Hmm.."

"Oia, aku sudah menata persediaanmu dilemari dan dikulkas."

"Terimakasih Hi- nona Hyuuga.." Naruto jadi enggan memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi kemudian Hinata tersenyum sangat manis dan menawan. Naruto tertegun sejenak sebelum membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah sampai nanti."

Benar-benar gadis yang sulit ditebak. Apakah ia berusaha profesional? Aku bahkan bukan pasiennya. Pikir Naruto.

**OoOoO**

"Jadi kau adalah spesialis dokter umum?" Tanya Hinata disaat makan malam mereka.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah beberapa bulan tidak aktif. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ya seperti ini, dan terkadang mengikuti mau pasienku agar pemulihannya tidak terhambat."

"Sepertinya kau cukup keras melakukannya. Mengingat kak Nagato sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri. Apa psikiater selalu nekat?"

Hinata dan lagi tersenyum dengan anggunnya.

Cantik.

"Aku bukan seorang pskiater, Dok. Tapi fisioterapis." Ujar Hinata.

"Bukan psikiater katamu? Bagaimana bisa, sedangkan kau jurusan psikologi!?"Sahut Naruto

"Dulu saat aku pertama kali praktik aku cukup syok. Sehingga aku terkena trauma dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama sampai mentalku benar-benar stabil." Hinata menyantap makannya."Setelah itu kupikirkan lagi, apa aku akan bisa. Sampai pada akhirnya kak Neji menyarankanku untuk kuliah kembali mengambil jurusan yang sekiranya mentalku sanggup." Tutur Hinata.

"Jadi kau seperti ini karena rasa traumamu?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu?" Mata Hinata melirik tajam seolah mengatakan jangan ikut campur.

Naruto menelan ludah, mengerti dari balik tatapan itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata berbalik tanya.

"Apanya?"

"Hubunganmu, setahuku dulu kalian tampak sangat serasi sekali."

"Itu..."

**OoOoOoO**

**Bersambung~**

**Sampai jumpa, dan terimakasih :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

"Itu.. Sudah lama berlalu. Semenjak Sasuke kembali dari _Otogakure _aku sudah merasa Sakura berubah." Naruto menunduk.

"Jadi.. Kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Hening.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang didepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kemarin tampak begitu.. Err galak?"

"Ahahaha.. Begitukah kelihatan olehmu?" Hinata tertawa geli melihat nyali Naruto menciut menatapnya. "Aku harus bersikap sewajarnya ketika dengan pasienku. Itu adalah waktunya kerja. Berbeda dengan ehem, diluar itu."

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Mungkin karena malam itu.."Bisik Naruto.

"Bisakah kita ganti topik?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu."

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, bukan?"

"Tentang dirimu.."

Hening lagi.

"Sikapmu mudah berubah-ubah.. Sulit..."

"Dokter Uzumaki, kita disini karena tugas, dan aku harus sebisa mungkin profesional."

"Kita disini juga bukan antara dokter dan pasien." Sanggah Naruto. "Jadi bisakah kau besikap biasa?"

"Aku sudah biasa begini.."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat kearah Hinata, menarik dagunya."Jika demikian.." Nafas Naruto terasa diwajah Hinata yang sangat dekat.

"Hentikan, dok."

"Kenapa?" Naruto semakin gencar.

"Apakah patah hatimu separah itu?" Naruto langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hinata, segera membereskan alat makannya dan mencucinya.

Hinata merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Prinsipnya yang telah ditetapkan dari dulu sudah merubah jalan fikirnya.

Bagaimana bisa bersikap sewajarnya, jika rasa sakit itu masih terasa ketika kudengar namanya? Bagaimana bisa aku tak sakit jika hatiku sudah pecah berkeping-keping?. Pikiran Naruto kacau seketika saat Hinata selalu menyinggung hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah pacaran?"

"Hanya sekedar menyukai, karena orang itu tak pernah melirikku sama sekali. _Well.. _Aku sudah biasa dengan yang namanya sakit hati."

"Haaah.." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kenapa!?"

"Kau ingin jatuh cinta?"

Hinata menggeleng."Aku cukup jenuh dengan hubungan seperti itu, dengan melihatmu saja sepertinya bena-benar menyiksa."

"Sebenarnya hubungan itu tergantung pada diri kita, apa mencintai dengan tulus, begitu juga pasangan. Kalau hanya sebelah pihak saja tentu akan sanagat menyakitkan."

"Lalu bagaimana jika..."Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana jika?"Ulang Naruto. Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, biar kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku. Hahahahahaha."Naruto tertawa renyah melihat respon Hinata yang melemparinya dengan tissue.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Bagaimana kalau iya?"

"Aku tidak mau bernasib malang sepetimu, yang kandas ditengah jalan." Sindir Hinata.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menelan Hinata bulat-bulat saat itu.

Kita lihat saja nanti, Hinata. Batin Naruto.

Pagi itu Hinata berjalan-jalan disekeliling pondok itu, menikmati udara yang segar, jarang sekali ia bisa bersantai seperti ini. Biasanya ketika ikut dengan pasien, ia yang mengurus segala keperluan pasiennya, tapi sekarang adalah saat yang tenang dan menyenangkan baginya tanpa perlu izin cuti.

Hinata segera kembali kepondok setelah berkeliling selama kurang dari 2 jam. Ia teringat akan membeli gaun untuk pertemuannya dengan rekan kerja Nagato.

Mendengar decitan pintu kamar tidurnya yang terkuak,tetapi Naruto terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, ia menarik selimutnya sampai dagu kembali melanjutkan mimpi paling sensual yang ia alami dalam hidup.

Naruto bermimpi Hinata menyelinap kekamarnya, ia mendekat dan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, membuat imajinasi Naruto semakin mengembara lebih jauh. Kemudain Hinata naik keranjang Naruto dan mimpi itu menjadi perpaduan kelembutan kulit, gairah dan sensasi sensual yang intens. Naruto baru akan sampai pada bagian yang sangat menyenangkan ketika-

"Selamat pagi, Dok. Saatnya bangun."

Naruto mengerang, membuka sebelah mata dan menemukan objek dalam mimpinya menunggu disebelahnya.

"Masih pagi, nona Hyuuga."

"Turun dari tempat tidurmu, ayo cepat!"

Bagaimana kalau kau menyusup kesini bersamaku? Batin Naruto. Dampak dari mimpi itu belum hilang ketika Hinata membangunkan Naruto- atau lebih tepatnya _membangkitkannya._

"Ayolah bangun, banyak yang harus kita lakukan." Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. "Kita juga belum belanja pakaian untuk pertemuan nanti."

"1 jam lagi.." Sahut Naruto, menarik lagi selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Berharap mimpi tadi masih bisa bersambung. Memangnya belanja memakan waktu?

Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya, Hinata menarik turun selimut sampai kebahu pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bangun."

Bangun? Aku sudah bangun sungguhan. Naruto mengintip dari balik pelupuk mata yang setengah terbuka, tepat saat Hinata meraih dan menyentak selimut, dan Naruto menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu.

"Aku tidur te-"

Selimut melayang lepas dari tubuh Naruto.

"Cepat bangun dan-"

"-lanjang."

Selimut jatuh dan hinggap disuatu tempatdidekat paha Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

-**oOo-**

**Bersambung~**

**N.B: Untuk yang meminta ****LEMON**** diharapkan bersabar karena disini saya menulis bukan sekedar adegan, akan tetapi konflik juga yang jadi faktor utama. :)**

**Terimakasih telah membaca dan mengikuti cerita saya sampai saat ini, dan kesediaan mereview-nya :D**

**Sampai Jumpa~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

**-oOo-**

**S**egera Hinata menutupi mata dengan sebelah tangan dan berbalik secepat kilat, selama sesaat wanita itu hanya terlihat sebagai bayangan kabur para jin dan denim. "Maaf."

"Uhh.. Aku mencoba mengingatkanmu." Naruto menarik selimutnya sampai pinggang.

"Aku kira kau memakai piama."

"Dan kau lihat, aku tidak memakainya."

"Y-ya, aku tahu."

"Apa kau selalu membangunkan pasienmu dengan cara seperti ini?" Naruto menguap, mengusap-ngusap rambut pirangnya.

"_Well.. _Pasienku selalu bangun lebih dahulu sebelum aku membangunkannya. Dan sepertinya kau paling berbeda dari Uzumaki lainnya." Hinata masih memunggungi Naruto, dan pria itu mencuri kesempatan untuk menelusuri bokong wanita itu. Hinata mengenakan celana jeans ketat pendek yang menonjolkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya, dan membuat hasrat Naruto yang telah mereda mengancam bangkit kembali. Saatnya berganti pemandangan.

"Kau bisa berbalik sekarang..." Sejenak mereka bertatapan, Hinata terpaku pada tubuh kekar Naruto, warna yang kecoklatan dan otot-otot tubuh yang berbentuk.

Naruto yang menyadarinya menyeringai.

"Tadi kau bilang, aku Uzumaki berbeda dari yang lain. Berbeda dimananya?"

Hinata segera menguasai diri.

"Yah.. Kak Nagato sangat baik dan perhatian, beliau tahu waktu. Tidak sepertimu."

"Apa kau kenal Karin?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Jangan asal menjudge sembarangan makanya.. Tiap orang 'kan punya karakteristik masing-masing." Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Mungkin kau dengan Neji hampir sama karena Hyuuga cukup ketat kan?"

Hinata diam menundukkan wajahnya,membiarkan surainya terjuntai berjatuhan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Baiklah, beri aku lima menit untuk berpakaian dan menggosok gigi." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto tanpa melihatnya.

**-oOo-**

Usai berbelanja mereka memasak makan malam bersama. Naruto perlahan mencuri-curi pandang wajah Hinata yang begitu anggun ketika memasak. Ingin rasanya memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup lehernya, dan memberikan sentuhan lembut pada kulitnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Dia mana mau padamu. Runtuk hati Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dok?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang mematung melihatnya.

"E-err, nggak." Naruto kikuk, sehingga ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak untuk menghilangkan groginya.

"Cuci buah-buahannya yang bersih, oke?" Hinata kembali fokus mengaduk-ngaduk makanan yang dimasaknya.

Lagi, mata Naruto tak bisa berpaling dari Hinata. Rambutnya yang diponytail memperlihatkan lehernya yang mulus. Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya. Salah siapa berpakaian sangat mencolok begitu bikin mata tidak bisa berkedip. Naruto menahan nafas mencuci apel satu persatu.

"Sampai kapan kau mencuci buah-buahan, Dok?"

Kalau diperhitungkan Naruto berdiri disana sekitar 20menitan dan itu tidak berasa karena pandangannya teralihkan pada Hinata.

"Sudah selesai." Sahut Naruto membereskan buah cuciannya pada sebuah wadah.

"Sebenarnya kau melamunkan apa?" Tanya Hinata yang juga sudah selesai memasak.

Melamunkan tubuhmu, sial.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lagi, sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya berpikir, seperti apa kau nanti saat kepertemuan?"

Hinata mengulum senyum.

Mata Naruto menatap tajam mata Hinata, bibirnya yang mungil sungguh menggodanya, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sikapmu aneh." Hinata duduk dan menyantap makanannya.

Andai Hinata tahu, senyumnya selalu membuat Naruto merasa nyaman didekatnya, andai Hinata tahu bahwa saat ini hatinya sedang gundah gulana karenanya.

"Nona Hyuuga, bagaimana kalau besok kita kepantai?"

"Boleh juga, kebetulan aku cukup kepanasan disini."

Bibir Naruto tersenyum, dan senyumnya kali ini sangat kharismatik khas pria yang kalem. Sebelum Hinata membalas senyumnya, Naruto sempat melihat wajah Hinata memerah.

Dia pemalu juga kah?

**-oOo-**

"Tadi kau membeli gaun warna apa?"

Naruto membuka percakapan saat mereka menonton televisi bersama. Memang mereka tadi siang berbelanja bersama, akan tetapi saat sampai di mall mereka berpencar sendiri-sendiri membeli barang yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

Ekor mata Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan gadgetnya meskipun TV menyala.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku baru melihatmu menggunakan handphonemu."

"Oh, ini. Tenten dan kak Neji akan segera bertunangan minggu depan. Aku memberitahunya aku pasti akan datang." Ujar Hinata.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Naruto dengan parau.

"Tentu, aku harus pulang, aku harus menghargainya. Karena jika tidak, ayahku pasti akan memarahiku."

"Haaaah.." Lagi Naruto menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sesak nafas?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Oh ayolah, Dok. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggalkan."

"Aku hanya.. Entahlah.."

"Bicaralah.."

Naruto menggengam jemari Hinata dengan erat, dan Hinata tak berniat melepasnya.

"Aku hanya..."Bisik Naruto lirih.

"Hmm?" Hinata dengan sabar menanti.

"Ingin denganmu.."

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdegup cepat.

"Aku rasa.." Wajah Naruto kian mendekat.

Hinata tak habis pikir apakah ini mimpi atau tidaknya, namun kenyataan Naruto akan segera menciumnya.

Telunjuk yang mulus menempel dibibir Naruto. Sebenarnya, Hinata tak mengingkari, ia juga menginginkan bibir Naruto seperti tempo hari. Akan tetapi ini bukan saatnya, karena hati Naruto masih ada serpihan untuk Sakura.

"Kau tak seharusnya berlarut-larut dalam masalalumu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Hinata, membelainya.

"Dok..."

"Sssssttt..."

Mata Naruto sangat sayu, tak ada tampak ia kesal atau marah, padahal biasanya jika sedikit saja menyinggung masalalunya, Naruto akan pundung.

"Biarkan saat ini sejenak saja.."Naruto mengecup kening Hinata.

Jantung Hinata semakin tak karuan berpacu makin cepat dan membuat nafasnya memburu.

Apakah ia mulai menyukai Naruto? Pasti hanya kebetulan, ia hanya pelampiasanya.

**-OoO-**

**Bersambung~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

**-OoOoO-**

**"A**-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menatap mata Naruto.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah kau merasakannya."

Mereka saling bertatapan, Hinata tak bisa menghindar jika kenyataan yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah sesuatu telah mengganjal dihatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti dan aku tidak mau mengerti."

"Kau memang perempuan keras kepala, nona Hyuuga."

"Kau juga pria pemaksa, Dokter Uzumaki."

Naruto mempersempit jarak wajah mereka dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

Cahaya lampu yang terang, serta isi ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu antara kedua manusia yang sedang saling terpana dalam hanyutan perasaan yang tidak dapat dilisankan.

Naruto menyadari jika selama ini ia telah salah melewatkan Hinata, andai sedari dulu ia mengenalnya, mendekatinya mungkin kejadian itu tak'kan terjadi.

Hinata memejamkan matanya membiarkan bibir Naruto menyapu bibirnya, selembut mungkin Naruto melakukannya seakan takut menyakitinya.

Hinata merasakan nafas Naruto dibibirnya, membalas ciumannya yang dalam.

Dirinya seakan tak percaya dan terus memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya itu tidaklah benar. Hinata perlahan melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya, mencari arti dari tatapan Naruto adakah dirinya hanya pelampiasan dan setelah kembali kekehidupan semula semuanya akan berakhir.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Hinata.

"Ini tidaklah benar, Dok." Dengan keras Hinata menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ck, bisakah kau percaya sedikit pada sebuah realita?"

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya berniat beranjak melangkah akan tetapi tangan Naruto menarik tangannya. "Jangan takabur pada kenyataan, kau harus menerimanya."

**-oOo-**

"Tidak! Ayah! Ibu! Jangan!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto, segera ia berlari menuju kamar sebelah yang ditempatinya.

Mendapati Naruto yang wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, terus menerus memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Naruto, Bangunlah." Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto hingga membuatnya tersadar."Kau mimpi buruk?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Naruto malah memeluk Hinata, air matanya mengalir tak dapat ditahankan.

Hinata baru sadar, Naruto juga punya sisi rapuh dan rasa takut. Tapi separah itukah?

Pada akhirnya Hinata sendiri memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar Naruto untuk menemaninya.

Hinata berbaring disampingnya,Naruto meringkuk saat kipas dikamarnya menghembuskan angin ketubuhnya. Hinata menarik selimut yang melilit dikaki Naruto lalu menutupi tubuh pria itu. Hinata mebuai rambut pirang Naruto dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu permasalahaannya.

Saat itu Hinata yakin, Naruto bergetar, sangat ketakutan.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan dalam benak Hinata, telalu banyak bahkan.

_Naruto melihat ayah dan ibunya berada didalam mobil dikursi depan, sedangkan dia sendiri berada dibelakang, terlihat ayah dan ibunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius._

_Naruto tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ia harapkan._

_Dalam sekejap penglihatannya menjadi merah, seluruh pemandangan disekitarnya menjadi seperti lautan darah._

_Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya tak sadarkan diri didepan kemudi, keduanya menunduk memmbisu._

_"Ayah, bangun! Ibu, bangunlah kalian!"_

Mimpi itu terus terulang. Berualng-ulang kali.

Naruto segera bangun, akan tetapi ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat nan lembut dan sebuah nafas yang teratur.

Dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka mencoba melihatnya dan cukup tercenggang, melihat Hinata tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Dia menemaniku. Pikir Naruto dan tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang tenang dan damai.

Naruto mengecup pepilis Hinata lalu beranjak kekamar mandi.

Mimpi itu baru 3bulan yang lalu menghilang, tapi kenapa sekarang menghantuinya lagi?

Hinata terbangun mendapati seorang diri dikamar tak dikenalnya, namun ia ingat semalam dia menemani Naruto karena mimpi buruk. Ia menuju balkon pondok, melihat Naruto sedang berdiri menatap danau lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Pagi.." Sapa sebuah suara. Naruto menoleh mendapati Hinata yang masih terlihat berantakan karena bangun tidur.

"Pagi, nona Hyuuga." Balas Naruto dengan seukir senyum.

"Sedang apa?"

"Melihat danau, kepantai yuk?" Naruto menunggu dengan sabar.

"Hm. Aku akan pergi mandi dulu."

"Mandi? Kita bisa berenang dipantai mumpung masih pagi nih."

"Oke, baiklah."

Mereka belari dan sesekali berjalan karena letih, disepanjang pesisir pantai ada banyak juga pengunjung yang berdatangan, semakin siang semaikin ramai.

"Yuk?"

"Apa?"

"Berenang dong, memang mau ngapain?"

"Tapi aku hanya ditepian saja."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam, kakinya ia sentuhkan keair merasakan kesejukan air laut itu.

"Aku..."

"Hm?"

"Nanti aku menyusul. Setelah airnya sedikit hangat."

"Osh.. Panggil aku kalau butuh bantuanku."

Naruto segera berlari kearea lebih dalam lagi dan berenang disana bersama para pengunjung lainnya.

Hinata mengingat dulu sewaktu kecil ayahnya memaksanya belajar berenang untuk mengikuti kelas khusus, sampai kakinya cedera dan tak bisa ikut kompetisi tetapi ia memaksakan diri hingga tenggelam dikedalaman 5meter.

Beruntung tim penyelamat menolongnya tepat waktu kalau tidak, kemungkinan dia bisa tewas seketika.

Jika teringat akan kejadian hal itu, membuatnya paranoid.

Hinata menatap pilu pada lautan. Takut. Takut terjadi lagi.

"Oooooi Hinata! Ayo ayoooo!" Teriak Naruto

Hinata? Baru kali ini ia mendengar Naruto memanggil lagi nama depannya.

Ia berdoa dalam hati agar semua yang telah berlalu takkan pernah terjadi lagi.

Perlahan ia berenang dengan baik, tetapi ketika kakinya jauh dari perpijakan ia kehilangan kendali.

Gelap.. Gelap..

Semuanya gelap gulita, hanya terdengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata..."

"Uhuuk.." Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba melihat dengan jelas, mata amethyst itu tampak sayu.

"Hinata.." Suara itu lagi yang hanya didengarnya.

"Ugh.." Hinata mengerang, merasakan sesak, dan saat matanya terbuka ia terkejut Naruto sedang menciumnya.

Didepan umum.

Plak!

Refleks tangannya menapar pipi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia menolongmu yang hampir mati! Dasar perempuan tak tahu terimakasih!" Ibu itu memarahi Hinata yang dengan mudahnya berlaku kasar pada orang yang menyelamatkannya.

A-apa y-yang k-kulakukan.

"Tak apa.. Yang penting kau selamat.." Ujar Naruto berdiri, memapah Hinata menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Maafkan aku.. Kata itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya yang kelu.

"Beristirahatlah, akan kuambilkan air untukmu.." Kata Naruto, lalu pergi kesebuah stand.

Dari jauh Hinata melihat punggung Naruto. Mendadak hatinya sesak lagi.

Ada apa denganku? Perasaannya mulai tidak karuan.

Saat Naruto kembali membawa kelapa hijau, mata Naruto tertegun melihat wajah Hinata yang berlinang air mata.

Setelah menaruh kelapa dimeja samping kursi sandar Hinata kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata, mengusap air matanya.

Hinata mendongak, menatap mata teduh Naruto. Ketika itu juga hati Hinata mencelos. Rasa sakit menusuk jantungnya.

"A-a-aku..." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Iya?" Bisik Naruto, lalu mengecup kening Hinata, kali ini Hinata terdiam tanpa reaksi perlawanan apapun.

Ada apa denganku?

**-oOo-**

**Bersambung~**

**Sampai jumpa dan terimakasih :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEMUSIM**

Saat ini kita bertegur sapa,menjalin sebuah hubungan karena bertemunya satu rasa yang sama.

Tapi, jika semua hal itu terjadi pada satu musim saja, jika suatu hari berganti musim yang lain akankah tetap terpaut pada perasaan yang sama?

Disclaimer: A Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**PERINGATAN**!

AU, typo(s), OOC (_bacaan hanya diperuntukkan usia diatas 17tahun_)

Main Chara : **Naruto X Hinata**

**-oooOooo-**

**"Maaf..."**

"Untuk apa?" Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-ku tidak tahu jika kau menyelamatkanku." Ucap Hinata dengan memalingkan wajahnya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah kok, tapi tamparan itu membuatku kapok." Naruto menyodorkan air kelapa yang masih utuh dikelapanya."Minumlah."

"Aku tidak suka menggunakakan sedotan."

"Tunggu.." Naruto pergi lagi mengambilkan gelas wine dari sebuah stand."Ini..."

Setelah air kelapa hijau itu dituangkan kegelas, barulah Hinata meneguknya.

Rasa sejuk pada sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bisa merasa lebih baik.

Naruto duduk disamping Hinata, merangkulnya, dan entah mengapa Hinata tidak menolak.

"Hei..." Naruto membuka suara.

"Hmm?" Hinata tidak berani menatap Naruto, seolah dia tahu jika ia melakukan itu akan terjadi hal yang tidak sewajarnya.

"Bicaralah.."Bisiknya.

"Dok..."

"Sebutlah namaku.."

"..." Hinata bungkam.

"Kau tahu, kau itu suka realistis dibanding realita." Naruto menengadah menatap langit.

"Apa bedanya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menyeringai.

**-ooo-**

Malam itu adalah pertemuan mereka di gedung Akatsuki company.

Hinata mengenakan gaun ungu dengan bunga disamping dadanya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Berjalan menggandeng tangan Naruto yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Mereka banyak dilirik tamu lain, sehingga ketika dipintu masuk, Hinata enggan.

"Ayolah.."

"A-aku tidak bisa,dok.." Hinata mundur."Baiknya aku menunggu diluar."

"Seorang tamu harus menghargai undangannya dong, percuma datang."

Suara cempreng itu berasal dari Deidara yang berjalan kearah mereka, membukakan pintunya. "Silakan masuk."

Hinata ragu, ia mencengkram erat lengan Naruto.

"Tenanglah.." Bisik Naruto.

Ternyata didalam tidak hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa namun juga pesta. Sungguh ramai.

"Sayangnya Yahiko dan Konan sibuk dengan syuting mereka."Hidan mendadak muncul d samping Hinata.

"Dia pacarmu?"

"E-eer..i-"

"Aku terapisnya Kak Nagato." Hinata segera menjawab.

"Oooh, Tadi Nagato meneleponku, kukira kalian takkan datang."

"Kami pasti datang kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kok ngadain pesta?"

"Ini memang pesta, perayaan Akatsuki Company yang ke lima tahun." Ujar Deidara. "Kalian duduklah, akan kupesankan minum."

Sementar itu, Hidan, Naruto dan Hinata menuju kursi kosong, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari balik keramaian.

"Naruto, kau yang datang?" Laki-laki berambut panjang menghampiri.

"Itachi? Apa Sasuke juga ikut?"

Laki-laki Uchiha itu menggeleng. "Mereka masih diOtogakure, menikmati bulan madunya entah sampai berapa lama." Itachi duduk disamping Naruto."Dia cantik juga." Bisiknya.

Muka Naruto memerah."Diam kau." Balas Naruto.

Hinata melihat sekeliling ruangan yang luas itu, baru kali ini ia pergi kepesta seperti itu, biasanya hanya sekedar duduk biasa.

"Kalian tidak berdansa?" Tanya Deidara yang membawa beberapa gelas berisi minuman berwarna.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." Jujur Hinata.

"Haaa?" Hidan melengo.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang mengajarimu berdansa." Tiba-tiba seorang pria berrambut putih berjongkok dihadapan Hinata.

"A-aa-aku.."

"Hei dia pasanganku, jangan sembarangan kau menggodanya." Naruto berdiri hendak memberi sebuah salam.

"Hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya." Dengan nekat, pria itu menarik tangan Hinata memaksa ketempat dansa.

"Cih." Naruto mencibir ketika mereka mulai berdansa.

"Aku baru melihat Toneri seagresif itu terhadap wanita." Sebuah suara permpuan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sarah?" Panggil Itachi.

"Maaf.." Perempuan itu mendekati Naruto."Maukah kau menemaniku berdansa?" Matanya amat tajam menusuk.

"Kurasa, iya."

Naruto merangkul pinggang Sarah dan lengan Sarah dibahu Naruto.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Sarah membuka suara.

"Kami tidak pacaran."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Naruto terdiam, matanya mencari-cari Hinata dikeramaian.

Naruto menatap tajam Toneri yang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Entahlah.. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan."

"Terkadang untuk memastikan sebuah hubungan, kau yang harus memulainya." Sarah menatap Naruto dan tersenyum ketika mata Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Well, kau tahu, perempuan itu butuh kepastian. Kau mau seperti saat ini?"

"Bisakah kita ganti topik?"

"Nagato menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Karena itu kau mengajakku berdansa?"

Lagu sebentar lagi akan berhenti namun mereka masih tetap berdansa.

Sarah mengusap bahu Naruto, menatap lembut pria itu. Lalu berjarak setelah lagu berhenti.

Naruto segera berlari keluar, muak melihat Hinata yang masih hanyut dalam pelukan pria asing itu.

"Maaf.. Aku rasa aku lelah." Hinata melepaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin nanti kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Dan kalau kau butuh, hubungi aku dinomor yang ada dikartu namaku."

"Oke. Terimakasih, Toneri." Hinata melirik, mencari-cari Naruto. Dia menghampiri Hidan,Itachi dan Deidara tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Kau dimana Naruto? Hinata beranjak keluar berniat menunggunya dimobil, tapi apa yang dia lihat sangat mengejutkan hatinya.

Naruto sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Lalu seorang wanita berambut merah menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sapanya

Naruto segera melihat sumber suara, melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan kearah Hinata.

"Sarah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf mengganggu." Hinata segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap geram.

"Aku mencari Shion karena ingin ku kenalkan pada Sasori, tapi ternyata dia malah memelukmu."

Naruto tertegun dan segera masuk kegedung menemui Itachi meminta izin pulang.

"Acaranya belum selesai, Naruto." Sahut Deidara.

"Suasanaku sedang buruk. Maaf." Naruto segera menuju kemobilnya.

"..." Keduanya hening ketika Naruto memasuki mobil.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu berlaju perlahan, kebisuan menyelimuti mereka, udara dingin menyentuh kulit. Bahkan menusuk.

Hinata hendak mengecilkan suhu AC tapi tangang mereka bentrok karena Naruto juga berniat sama menyentuh tombol pengaturan AC.

"Ah, maaf.." Naruto menarik tangannya.

Hinata melirik, lalu dia menekan tombol pengurangan suhu.

Perjalanan yang awalnya terasa cepat, kini malah sebaliknya, sangat lambat. Terlalu lambat untuk jalan yang mulus dan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata.

**-oOo-**

Esok paginya ketika Naruto akan kedapur untuk sarapan, ia mendapati koper Hinata didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup, tugasku disini sudah selesai." Hinata membereskan kamarnya.

"Kau ini..."Naruto mendekatinya,memeluknya erat.

"Dok.. Lepaskan.."Hinata tak punya tenaga ketika pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Ada rasa senang,sedih dan kecewa bercampur padu dihatinya. "Kau harusnya menghargai pacarmu."Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Naruto menatap Hinata, mengangkat sebelah alisnya 'pacar?' Hinata membuang muka,ia benar-benar tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Gadis yang semalam kau cumbui itu." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa yang mengkoyak hatinya.

"Maksudmu Shion? Dia saudara Kak Yahiko. Dia mengejutkanku karena kami sudah lama tak bertemu."Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata, dan pada akhirnya Hinata menyerah untuk menatap sepasang mata biru itu. "Kau tahu.. Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yang lain.."Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. "Kenapa kau tak bisa menyadarinya, Hinata?"

"Dok-"

"Tidak, jangan selalu bersembunyi dariku." Tangan besar Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata yang merona dan Naruto menciumnya lagi. Hinata pasrah, terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Saat bibir mereka bertaut, Naruto merasakan pipi Hinata lembab. Gadis itu menangis.

Segera melepaskannya.

"Hinata.." Namun yang dipanggil hanya terdiam,dan hanya memeluknya. "Jangan pergi.."Lirih Naruto ketika mengecup keningnya. Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto, tenaganya benar-benar seperti terkuras begitu saja.

Memejamkan mata, menghirup wangi pria itu, membuatnya cukup merasa aman. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Tapi setidaknya saat ini dia bisa merasakan bahagia.

"Besok kita akan ketempat Deidara, dia sedang mempersiapkan proyek petasan baru lho.." Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata, menenangkannya. "Sekalian kita ketempat Sasori." Hinata diam cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Dan kopermu itu! Jangan kau munculkan lagi didepanku!"

"A-aku akan membereskannya.." Ada lingkaran hitam disekeliling mata Hinata, dan Naruto tahu, bahwa semalaman Hinata tidak tidur, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang semalaman kesal namun rasa kantuknya sangat kuat menghampirinya.

"Jika ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakanlah padaku.."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, hanya salah pahamku saja."

"Kau tahu.. Aku-peduli-padamu." Naruto membisikkan kata itu ditelinga Hinata dan gadis itu andai kulitnya belum merona pasti sudah terbakar.

Naruto tahu pasti, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Gadis yang keras kepala dan sok mandiri itu mempunyadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

Wajahnya yang anggun nilai tambah, serta kepandaiannya dalam mengurus rumah.

Wanita ideal.

Tapi ia tidak cukup berani mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' secara langsung. Bagaimana kalau dia menolaknya mentah-mentah? Pasti sakit hatinya dua kali lipat.

Cepat atau lambat dia pasti mengatakannya, hanya saja, kapan?

-oOo-

Usai dari tempat Deidara, mereka ketempat Sasori si master puppet atau si proyek Mannequin.

Dirumahnya banyak sekali jenis-jenis boneka dari yang model kain sampai kayu yang persis manusia.

"Seni itu abadi. Meski kau telah tiada, maka jiwamu selalu ada ditiap karyamu." Sasori menarik benang dilengan bonekanya.

"Kata Deidara, seni itu itu sesaat seperti ledakan." Naruto memandangi reaksi tangan boneka.

"Bodoh, seni itu hal yang indah dan untuk selamanya."

Oke, Naruto kau membuatnya naik pitam.

"Ini punya siapa?" Hinata menyentuh alat penyulam.

"Punya nenekku, dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." Sasori melirik Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau, ambillah. Disini tidak dipakai dan hanya mengingatkanku padanya." Sasori memasangkan tangan itu pada bonekanya.

Menyulam apa dimusim panas?

**-oOo-**

**Bersambung~**

**Mungkin ada yang bisa nebak alur dichapter depan? Wkwkwk**

_**Well,**_** saya akan aplod secepat mungkin, dimaklum karena moody :D**

_Saya itu sangat suka bikin cerita yang rumit, walau pada akhirnya keteter sendiri_ **-_-**

**'On progress new Fict'**

**Termakasih **telah menyempatkan membaca dan mereviewnya, **sampai jumpa~**

Salam NaruHina Lovers :D


End file.
